thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Aisha Robinson
Aisha Robinson is a bullied student who joins the Cobra Kai Dojo, becoming the second student of the new generation of Cobra Kai. She is a supporting protagonist in the first 2 seasons of Cobra Kai. Fictional character biography Pre Cobra Kai She has a father who was a famous athlete. Both she and Sam were friends when they were younger, but at some point Sam befriended the popular crowd which strained their friendship, though the the two are still on good and speaking terms. Outside of Sam, Aisha doesn't have any known friends. Aisha is often bullied because of her weight, and for a lot, her looks (for Yasmine and her clique, it is not looking like a Barbie). Another factor in Aisha's life is that her father is not pushing her to relive his sports career, instead nurturing her own interests, at one point praising her for creating a robot. While it is positive for her to have supportive parents, her interests are usually not shared among her peers and further push her into the outskirts of the school cliques. Aisha's aptitude also gained the attention of Daniel LaRusso, who believes she was more of a true friend and better influence on his daughter than her later clique, even wishing that Samantha was at robot camp with Aisha instead of partying at his home. Cobra Kai Season 1 Aisha's father is a famous athlete, yet she is not known for her prowess in sports. This is something she struggles with, exacerbated by being often bullied, particularly by Yasmine and her friend Moon (to an extent). She used to be friends with Samantha LaRusso. While they are no longer friends, they seem to be on good terms. After finding about Johnny Lawrence's Cobra Kai Dojo she decides to join. While Johnny initially isn't keen on her joining, Miguel Diaz convinces him to allow her to join, largely because of her father's money. After ordering Aisha to spar with Miguel, Johnny changed his opinion of her and praised her as a natural Cobra Kai when she speared Miguel and landed an knee drop to his midsection. When Samantha is outcasted by her friends, Aisha doesn't show her any sympathy. After finding about Yasmine's party, Aisha along with Eli Moskowitz, Miguel and Demetri crash the party. During the party, she and Moon make amends after Moon apologizes to her for bullying her, and she gets her revenge on Yasmine by giving her a wedgie, thus humiliating her in front of everyone. During the All valley tournament, Aisha reaches the quarterfinals where she loses to the defending champion Xander Stone. Following her loss, Samantha congratulates her. While Aisha is hostile with her at first, she seemingly forgives Samantha after she apologizes to her and tells her her revenge against Yasmine was great. The two then laugh about Aisha's revenge against Yasmine. Aisha encourages her to get back into karate. After Miguel wins the tournament for Cobra Kai, Aisha along with the other Cobra Kai students cheer. Season 2 Unlike season 1 where she played a major role, this season saw her role reduce significantly. Despite forgiving Sam at the tournament, she still has somewhat of a grudge against her, even though Sam wants to fix their friendship. She is even mad at Sam when Daniel attacks the Cobra Kai dojo in his Miyagi-Do Karate commercial. She makes a new friend at the Cobra Kai dojo named Tory who is a new student. During a pool party, Tory steals some alcohol and the two drink, much to Sam's disapproval, but when Sam accuses Tory of stealing her mom's wallet, the two get into a brief fight. Aisha is dismayed at Sam for making an accusation without proof. During a party at Moon's house, Aisha approaches a drunken Sam and tells her to stop drinking, who in turn accuses her of trashing the Miyagi-Do Dojo, which Aisha denies, and also states that Miguel had nothing to do with it either. She then tells Sam that Miguel returned Miyagi's Medal of Honor which shocks Sam. When Sam appears to be dizzy, Aisha shows concern for her, showing she still cares for her. The following morning, Aisha messages Sam asking her if she is okay, but unbeknownst to her Sam's parents Daniel and Amanda see her message on Sams computer. Outside the school building, she and Miguel voice their concern over hearing nothing from Tory. When Sam and Tory are fighting at school, Aisha tries to stop them, but when a boy attacks her, she fights back and beats him up. Aisha is not seen after hitting the boy during the school brawl. She is not present when Kreese takes over the dojo, possibly indicating that she has not sided with him. It is currently unknown whether or not she is still a student at Cobra Kai. Season 3 On September 17, 2019, actress Nichole Brown announced via Instagram that she will not be returning as Aisha in Season 3 of Cobra Kai, stating that "-they couldn't find a place to put me in scripts." With Aisha not returning for season 3, it is possible that she has either quit or taken a break from Cobra Kai. Personality Season 1 Aisha is kindhearted, responsible, and highly intelligent. Like the rest of the kids in Cobra Kai, her personality takes a dark turn once she starts learning the aggressive and merciless techniques of the dojo. However, Aisha seems to have not been affected by it as badly as some of the other students, such as Eli and Miguel, since she resumed friendship with Sam at the tournament. This suggests that maybe Aisha will return to her old ways once again. Despite being a nice and kind person she has shown her aggressive side on occasions. Some examples include being rude to Samantha and not showing her any sympathy when she is excluded from the popular crowd, giving Yasmine a wedgie, and angrily lashing out at the defending champion after losing to him in the quarterfinals. Her aggression is generally a mirror of how she herself was treated, figuring Sam deserved to be ostracized as she herself was when the shoe is on the other foot, and giving Yasmine a wedgie in revenge for the Halloween prank. The only bad attitude that was unrequited was her reaction to Xander Stone beating her fair and square in the tournament, which seemed to reflect poor sportsmanship. Season 2 When we first see Aisha in season 2 it is clear that she has lost a considerable amount of weight through her Cobra Kai training. She still holds somewhat of a grudge against Sam, though she does care about her which is evidenced in a party where she shows concern for a drunk and dizzy Sam. She makes a new friend named Tory who is new to Cobra Kai. When Tory steals alcohol, both of them are drinking, which shows Aisha was willing to break rules from time to time. However, unlike Sam nor Tory Aisha was not seen getting drunk, which also shows she exerted better self-control, likely only drinking a little. During Sam's and Tory's fight Aisha tries to get them to stop, which shows she knows that things are getting out of hand, though she ends up knocking out a boy who attacks her. She still doesn't seem to be corrupted by the Cobra Kai mentality and John Kreese's teachings which has corrupted many students especially Hawk. After Kreese takes over the dojo she is not seen training with him, possibly indicating she may oppose Kreese's methods. Another possibility is that her parents are aware of Kreese's takeover and refuse to pay her tuition any further in that they are unsure of Kreese or lack confidence in his abilities as a sensei; earlier having praised Johnny for helping Aisha discover her athetic potential. Fighting Style Before training with Cobra Kai Aisha showed some penchant for brawling, taking Miguel down with a football tackle and a knee drop. After joining the dojo she develops a simple but effective fighting style based on power and straightforward techniques. Her defense is solid and she's fairly quick on her feet. Trivia * Despite being exposed to the ruthless Cobra Kai teachings, Aisha doesn't seem to be affected as negatively as Miguel and Hawk * It can be implied that Aisha's friendship with Sam is mended at the end of season 1. Despite their friendship being strained (On Aisha's end mostly) in season 2, Aisha does care about her. * Aisha can be compared to the following character: ** Bobby Brown: *** While both can be aggressive, they are also the most compassionate students among their respective batches. *** Both have retained their morality, despite training under vicious and unethical teachings. ** Jimmy: Both have retained morality, despite being trained under vicious and unethical teachings. ** Daniel LaRusso: Both started training in Karate, after they continually got bullied and tormented (physical and verbal tormenting, by the Cobra Kai quintet of the original movie {Johnny Lawrence, Dutch, Bobby Brown, Tommy, and Jimmy} for Daniel; Cyberbullying, by Yasmine and the latter's friends for Aisha). However, there is a difference in the exact uses of Karate: *** Daniel utilized karate to defend himself against the bullying. *** Johnny Lawrence planned on having Aisha use karate, as a way to get physical revenge on the bullies. ** Demetri, Hawk, and Miguel: All started training in Karate, after being continually bullied and tormented, mostly by Kyler and his gang or Yasmine. ** Mr. Miyagi: Both have a sense of humor. * Aisha is one of the only characters on Cobra Kai who is friendly with both Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence. That is likely due to her strong relationship with her parents, who taught her to respect her elders. She is respectful of Johnny as he is her sensei, the same as she respects her schoolteachers. She is respectful of Daniel and Amanda LaRusso as they are the parents of her former friend, and were not responsible for the falling out with her and Samantha. (She does get upset about Daniel's Miyagi-do commercial, but takes it out on Sam.) Another character who comes to that is Miguel, who was never invited to the LaRusso home by Sam as she is worried her father would disapprove of her friendliness with a Cobra. However, had Miguel been invited, it seems likely he would have behaved respectfully to the LaRussos, given his good attitude towards his mother, grandmother, and sensei. * Despite being a fairly important character in season 1, her role reduces in season 2 most likely because Kreese and Hawk are the key characters. * Aisha not being present when Kreese takes over the Cobra Kai Dojo come down to two reasons: 1) Aisha opposes Kreese's unethical teachings, 2) Aisha supports Kreese but just isn't present when he reveals to Johnny that the Dojo is now his. ** As a result of Aisha not appearing in season 3, it is possible that the latter is true. * Since Aisha will not be returning for season 3, it is possible that she has either officially quit learning at Cobra Kai, or taken a temporary break from Cobra Kai. Gallery Aisha .jpg 20339306853c49d99124dd482ac9e675 extra large.jpg Miguel_Aisha.png maxresdefault.jpg DdvKbPnV0AAudlK.jpg Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Females Category:Cobra Kai Members Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:African American